Smart eyewear incorporates computing and display functionalities into devices that are wearable like glasses. Some smart eyewear may have transparent display optics to allow content to be displayed over a view of the real world, while others may have opaque display optics that occlude the background view. In either case, the display optics may be held in a fixed location in front of a user's eye.